


【SS】微小说56题（纯对话体）

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 是谁杀了我，我又杀了谁？





	【SS】微小说56题（纯对话体）

1 水银  
“死者叫史昂*阿瑞斯。”  
“死因？”  
“慢性中毒。”  
“怪不得会精神错乱胡言乱语。”

“……喂，撒加，咱们再比一次怎么样？”  
“规则不变？”  
“对。这次输的人，就必须……”  
“你输定了哟，亲爱的加隆。”

2 殊途 / 同归  
“我先去死者办公室。”  
“那我就去他家好了。”  
“可别耍赖啊！”  
“我记得会耍赖的好像只有你啊。”  
“呸！”  
（三小时后）  
“你果然也找到这家酒吧。”  
“当然，你以为只有你能发现重要线索？”

3 五分三十秒的距离  
“要不要交换信息？”  
“怎么，这次这么快就要认输了？”  
“想得倒美。不愿意就算了。当我没说。”  
“以退为进，加隆你变聪明了。”  
“少废话。我先来表示一下诚意总可以吧，免得你啰嗦。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“史昂每周五下午都会去CITY SAFE，然后回到办公室，两地距离五分三十秒。”  
“他在那儿的柜子是330号。”  
“……我就知道刚才是你跟踪我！”

4 失落的钥匙  
“你难道就没用美色勾引前台小姑娘，骗来钥匙打开柜子看吗，加隆？”  
“明知故问，撒加，隔着一千米远我都能看见你对她色迷迷地笑。”  
“我是微笑了一下没错，可她坚持说330号的钥匙不见了。”  
“她跟我也是这么说的。”  
“那现在怎么办？”  
“居然问起我来了，撒加，别忘了咱们的打赌还在继续呢！”

5 潘多拉之盒  
“你偷偷摸摸地在干什么呢，我最最亲爱的弟弟？”  
“……别那么叫我，也别突然从我背后冒出来！”  
“这盒子是打哪儿来的？”  
“……史昂办公室。拜托你别再保持那个笑容看我了！我的寒毛都在跳舞了！”  
“你在试图把它打开么，加隆？真可爱，不但对保险柜没办法，对木盒子也没办法啊。”  
“住口！我只是不确定……这里面到底会装着什么。你看，这盒盖上画了好些乱七八糟的东西。”

6 双  
“这是什么？”  
“看起来只是张照片……”  
“史昂干嘛把这东西当宝贝似的锁在盒子里？”  
“你可以去问他本人。”  
“我还不想死呢！”  
“那问照片上这两个人吧。”  
“什么信息都没有，让我去哪儿找他们？”  
“那就去找背景里那两只绵羊好了~~~如果这是在本地拍的，那么哥哥很负责任地告诉你，有绵羊的饲养场一共才834家。”  
“去死。”

7 当过去遇见未来  
“加隆，醒醒！”  
“唔……”  
“做噩梦了？”  
“别提了，跟前天晚上一样，梦见史昂那老头子被杀。”  
“那有没有梦见是谁下的毒？”  
“嗯，没下毒，这回改用刀了，还被我给当场逮住……整个过程，超级清晰。”  
“你做梦的时候最了不起了，加隆。”  
“我跟你说，撒加，虽然看不见脸，可不知怎么回事，总觉得我们很快就会遇到那个凶手，而且还会大吃一惊……”  
“那挺好的，说不定待会儿上街逛荡的时候你就能碰巧把他认出来了。现在，还是起来吃早饭吧。”

8 餐刀、叉子、棒棒糖  
“别动，这块培根是我的！”  
“用刀子比划哥哥是很危险的事情哦。”  
“那就给你一叉子怎么样？”  
“乖乖的，吃饭要有规矩。”  
“……有奖励吗？”  
“当然，看这个，你最喜欢的草莓味超大棒棒糖。”

9 早操  
“吃饱了。”  
“那出去遛食儿吧，记得多走几条街，方便认凶手~~~”  
“……喂，撒加，你怎么这么淡定地在说风凉话？咱们那个打赌还有效吗？”  
“当然，只要你不弃权。”  
“切！怎么可能！我现在就去阿瑞斯体育场，据说史昂每天早上都去。你不准再跟着我，要不就是耍赖，自动算你输。”  
“嗯？史昂一把年纪了，还一大早去自家的体育场干嘛？”  
“他的孙子是校田径队的，天天都得早起去跑步。”  
“哟，看不出来啊，这爷爷当得真称职。”

10 白卷  
“早，贵鬼！”  
“你是谁？你怎么认识我？”  
“别紧张，咱们边跑边说。”  
“……爷爷说过，不要和陌生人说话。”  
“我不是陌生人，我是你爸爸的朋友，我叫加隆。”  
“爸爸从来没提起过你。”  
“有很多人、很多事都是我们不愿意向任何人提起的，对吧？”  
“你什么意思啦？”  
“比如说，你昨天考试的时候一个字儿都没写就给交上去的那张试卷。”  
“你怎么会知道这件事！”  
“秘密。现在，跟我聊聊你爷爷，要不我就把卷子寄给你爸爸。”

11 实验室  
“请问，关于史昂*阿瑞斯的验尸报告出来了吗？”  
“是的……不过，我刚来这里工作，请问您是哪位？”  
“撒加*杰米尼，重案组，这个案子现在由我负责。”  
“哦，好的，报告在这里，请您过目。”  
“谢谢。”  
（半小时后）  
“关于史昂的验尸报告出来了吗？”  
“是的……不过，半个小时前您不是刚看过？”  
“啊？”  
“没错，撒加*杰米尼警官。”  
“呃……有个地方还是有疑问，请再拿来给我看一下。”  
“可是……”  
“怎么？”  
“您刚才明明已经拿走了。”  
“该死的撒加！”  
“……？？？”

12 三角关系  
“撒加，你太狡猾了。”  
“别气急败坏的，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
“你趁我去找那小鬼的功夫就骗走了验尸报告！”  
“别说得这么难听。”  
“快点拿出来给我看看。”  
“可以，交换条件？”  
“……我把那小鬼说的话原封不动告诉你。”  
“成交。报告在这儿。”  
“那小鬼说，‘爷爷每个圣诞节都不在家陪奶奶’。”  
“也就是说……”  
“看不出来那老头子居然还有个秘密情人呢！”

13 外卖  
“撒加，我饿了。”  
“已经快凌晨一点了，你一直在看那份报告？而且……难道你就没意识到我刚才在睡觉？”  
“我饿了。”  
“……打电话吧，‘修罗家’24小时营业。”  
“我不知道号码，要不然叫醒你干嘛？”  
“……我真想把你炖了。”  
“给，你的手机，我好不容易才从你的公文包夹层里找到的。”  
“……唉，亲爱的，你的智商果然过了十二点就会降到70以下啊。”

14 初印象  
“加隆，今天你打算去哪儿？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“那好，我先说。我要去找史昂的儿子，昨天特地跟他电话预约过。”  
“不行。我去。大不了把对话录音回来共享。”  
“我们俩谁去难道有什么区别？”  
“当然。他第一眼看见我就能想到老头子的案子，可要是第一眼看见的是你……谁知道他能想到什么！”  
“哦哦，亲爱的，你昨晚听见我打电话了？我只是跟人家客套几句顺便表示哀悼。你不会是在吃那个素未谋面的年轻人的醋吧？”  
“别胡说八道！”

15 以吻封缄  
“我回来了。”  
“怎么样？史昂的儿子……穆*阿瑞斯，是个什么样的人？”  
“讨厌的人。”  
“啊？”  
“还说什么‘您和电话里的感觉很不一样’……我呸！”  
“呵呵，所以你还在吃醋？”  
“鬼才会吃醋！他连眉毛都没有。”  
“……过来，加隆。”  
“干嘛？”  
“别动。”  
“唔……撒……撒加……你这家伙……”  
（十分钟后）  
“乖，不生气了吧？”  
“滚，真以为你自己是情圣！”  
“哦？”  
“……给你，破录音在这儿。”  
“呵呵，你脸红了啊宝贝儿，真可爱。”

16 绝密档案  
“撒加~~~”  
“加隆……你知道现在几点吗？”  
“凌晨3点50分，怎么？”  
“……唉，整条街的智商都被你拉成负数了……说吧，又叫醒我干嘛？”  
“穆提起的那个牛皮纸袋子肯定是这案子的关键。”  
“那里面有什么？”  
“他也不知道，据说史昂从没给人看过。”  
“……哦……”  
“喂，撒加，别睡了，起来干点什么吧！”  
“……什么？”  
“想想那个袋子的下落啊……哎，你说它会不会就在330号保险柜里？”  
“……亲爱的加隆，你猜哥哥现在只想干什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你。”

17 如果那天终将来临  
“喂喂……撒……撒加……混蛋！……你……”  
“啊啊啊……不，不要……那里真的……”  
“别…………别这样…………”  
“……求，求你了……撒加……撒加……撒加……哥哥…………”  
“撒加，我爱你……”  
“好好睡吧，加隆。”  
（半小时后）  
“……明明知道我每天11点睡7点起还在做爱LIST里写什么‘凌晨5点XO大好’……让我帮你勾掉好了……终于如愿以偿很开心吧，我的加隆。”  
“……哦，对了，虽然你已经睡着了听不见，但是，我也爱你。”  
【作者乱入：那个“做爱LIST”就是类似XO愿望单的东西，写着当事人希望XO的时间和地点~~~【默默飘走……

18 副驾驶座  
“撒加……”  
“早啊，加隆，托你的福，我得带着黑眼圈去给小朋友们讲古希腊历史了。”  
“……谁知道你居然也会大半夜的不睡觉还兽性大发啊！明明一向刚过了11点就会悃得神魂颠倒吧！”  
“成语用错了。”  
“要你管！”  
“你这是又要去找穆吗？”  
“嗯，我约他再谈谈……”  
“我送你。”  
“不用吧……”  
“闭嘴，腰都直不起来嗓子也哑了的人就乖乖坐到那边去，把安全带扣好。”  
“喂，你怎么好像很有精神啊混蛋……”

19 Wake me up when you come back  
“加隆，你的咖啡馆到了……呃，穆*阿瑞斯也到了，刚刚才进去。”  
“唔……”  
“快醒醒，下车啦。”  
“唔……”  
“加隆！”  
“唔……别闹……等下我就起床，五分钟，就再睡五分钟，拜托，好哥哥……五分钟之后我一个伏地挺身就起来了……”  
“……算了，我替你去吧。”  
“你最好了，撒加，记得跟金斯顿那老头子说你叫加隆，最好再回答几个问题留个好印象……中午下课回来的时候再叫我……记得带午饭啊……”  
“……你还真是本性不改啊~”

20 Love and Truth  
“阿瑞斯先生，我们继续聊聊您父亲那个神秘的牛皮纸袋吧。”  
“……恕我直言，您才是先前打电话给我的那位撒加*杰米尼先生吧？”  
“是的。”  
“那么上次来跟我见面的就是令弟加隆了。”  
“看来您也调查过我们了。”  
“不不，我只是稍微搜集一点资料。历史和哲学博士什么的……我想您大概是学历最高的私家侦探。”  
“见笑。”  
“那么，我可以直接称呼您‘撒加’吗？”  
“请便。”  
“撒加，你觉得……人到底为什么要掩盖一切真相……甚至不惜为此杀人？”  
“因为爱吧。”

21 野马  
“撒加，你回来了。”  
“嗯，穆给了我这个。”  
“呃……这是什么？”  
“法国南部一座洞窟壁画的拓本。”  
“我是问这上面画的是什么……”  
“看样子你还没睡醒啊，加隆，再好好看看？”  
“等等，这是……一匹马？”  
“是的。最有趣的是，那位阿瑞斯先生还特别把你比作这个哦~”  
“那个讨厌透顶的家伙……”  
“哪里，他是个很有趣的人啊。于是我就回答说：‘有时候的确野性难驯了一点，幸好我有足够的耐心和经验。’”  
“……”  
“呐，你为什么这样也会脸红啊，宝贝儿？”

22 失眠症  
“你这家伙，说点有用的吧。”  
“OK啊。据穆说，史昂最近患上了严重的失眠症。”  
“病因呢？家族遗传？”  
“我也跟他了解了一下情况，从穆的回答看来可能性不大，倒更像是劳累和压力导致的……加隆，你还记得委托人说过的那件事吗？”  
“她爷爷在去世以前曾经支出大笔资金赞助一支野外考古队……”  
“没错。”  
“难道说……光政老头的钱都进了史昂*阿瑞斯的口袋？结果不但什么也没考察出来，还让他赔上了性命？城户财团财大势大又心狠手黑，难怪史昂要睡不着觉了。”  
“这只是个猜测……等等，我先接电话。”

23 碎裂的预兆  
“撒加，是谁打来的？”  
“你绝对猜不到……”  
“别卖关子！”  
“好好，别炸毛。是阿瑞斯夫人。”  
“史昂的老婆？她想干嘛？”  
“她请我去她家‘小坐’，‘闲谈’。”  
“……我怎么有种不好的预感。撒加，要不还是我去吧。停车。”  
“加隆？你怎么突然这么紧张？”  
“喂，再不停车我可直接跳了~”  
“……任性的家伙。”  
“我走了……咦？”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，下车的时候鞋带突然断掉了。”  
“……不是什么好兆头。多加小心，早点回来。”  
“我知道啦，别婆婆妈妈的。”

24 高富帅  
“阿瑞斯夫人，让您久等了。”  
“没关系。您是撒加*杰米尼先生？”  
“……是的。您急着找我来，是想起了什么新的情况吗？”  
“不，我只是有些话……实在憋在心里太久了……想找人说一说。”  
“您请讲。”  
“杰米尼先生，在您眼里，史昂他是个什么样的人？”  
“呃……家财万贯，仪表堂堂。”  
“那么，您知道他是入赘我家的吗？”  
“啊？”  
“其实，他是个骗子。”  
“骗子？”  
“只不过……他是这个世界上最优秀的骗子。”

25 若即若离  
“麻烦您说得详细点，阿瑞斯夫人。”  
“我是在看电影的时候遇到史昂的……第一眼就爱上他了。”  
“恕我冒昧，夫人……您怎么知道史昂先生是个骗子？”  
“我那么爱他，却怎么也猜不透他。有时候他就像住在我心里，可有时候，他又那么陌生，我真想……”

“……杰米尼先生？您怎么在这里？”  
“是阿瑞斯夫人叫我来的。”  
“穆，你回来啦？你父亲刚才打电话过来，说他这个圣诞节也不能回来了。”  
“母亲，我先送您回房吧……杰米尼先生，您也请回。”

26 月亮上的樱桃派  
“母亲，我们走吧。”  
“穆啊，陪我再去看一遍那部片子吧……”  
“好的，我让管家把您的药拿来，吃了药我再陪您看。”  
“那药可真苦啊……穆。”

“……阿瑞斯夫人，请您留步。”  
“请不要打扰我母亲休息！”  
“抱歉，阿瑞斯夫人，您能告诉我那部电影的名字吗？就是您第一次遇到史昂先生的时候……”  
“ 《月亮上的樱桃派》 ，很可爱的名字吧，真的是部很好的片子呢……”  
“谢谢，我告辞了。”

27 我的所有权永久转让给你  
“城户小姐……我能够调动的一切资产已经全部转到城户财团名下，您还想要我做什么……才能让那两个人收手？”  
“阿瑞斯先生，您是个聪明人，难道猜不出我还想要什么？我现在最想要的……当然是爷爷被杀的真相。”  
“您这是在逼我去做不可能做到的事，城户小姐。”  
“不，阿瑞斯先生，是您总要挑战我的游戏规则。您能否回答我，史昂用来吸引我爷爷入局的那套伪造的壁画拓本现在在哪里？”  
“……我不知道。”  


28 你的姓氏，我的名字  
“加隆*杰米尼？”  
“喂？”  
“请问您是加隆*杰米尼先生吗？”  
“是我。”  
“您被列在撒加·杰米尼先生的紧急联系人名单第一位。请问您和他的关系是？” “……这个看姓氏也知道吧……他是我哥哥。” “好的，身份确认。杰米尼先生，这里是SS医院，您的哥哥在地下停车场被持刀歹徒刺伤，现在正在急救，请尽快过来。”  
“你说什么？！”

29 海洋味道  
“喂！撒加！你没事吧？！”  
“别叫得那么大声，亲爱的加隆……放心，我没事。”  
“你这笨蛋，流那么多血还敢说没事……你这次到底给我们俩招惹上了什么麻烦啊？”  
“我想大概是那套拓本的问题。那人刺伤我之后就打碎了车窗，直接把后座的文件袋拿走了。”  
“你看到那混蛋的模样没有？”  
“没有。不过……他身上似乎有种味道……如果我没弄错，应该是‘德墨忒尔’系列的‘海洋’。”  
“等等……‘海洋’香水……史昂的办公室？！”  
“没错，就是他尸体旁边的那个味道。”

30 盗墓  
“喂，撒加，你刚刚出院我们就来做这种事真的没关系吗？”  
“当然没关系，亲爱的弟弟，我这些天休息得很好，简直有点迫不及待了。”  
“呃，好吧……史昂的骨灰盒……应该是这边第3个。”  
“注意观察动静。”  
“一切OK，赶快打开吧。”  
“……你看，果然如我们所想。”  
“靠，真是空的？”  
“不，里面倒是还有一件东西。”  
“这是……保险柜钥匙？！……看来史昂那个疯老婆说得对，他果然是个大骗子。”  
“你真的确定她是疯子？”

31 后宫  
“撒加，你猜这柜子里有什么？”  
“不知道。我总觉得……史昂似乎在下一盘很大的棋。”  
“哦？那么，坐在他对面的人又是谁？城户纱织吗？或者……另有其人？”  
“……还是先开柜子吧。”  
“这都是些什么啊……”  
“看这个……DOHKO'S Bar, 看起来是酒吧的杯垫，这个龙形……好像很眼熟。”  
“史昂的办公桌上也放着这样的杯垫！是我们上次找到的那家酒吧！”  
“可是，那家酒吧的名字……并不是这个。”  
“先过去再说！那里说不定就是他金屋藏娇的老巢！”

32 你若安好，便是晴天  
“喂，撒加，你没事吧？我怎么总觉得你脸色发白？”  
“放心，加隆，我没事。我看咱们还是分头行动。你去酒吧看看，我……”  
“你哪儿也不许去，我这就送你回家。逞强的混蛋，别管那个打赌了，我现在就算你赢还不行吗？”  
“呵呵，这可是你说的，那么哥哥自然‘恭敬不如从命’。不过，‘惩罚’可不会因此减少哦。”  
“呸，就知道你没安好心，得了便宜卖乖的家伙……你在这儿等着，我这就去开车，看起来要下大雨了。”

33 旋转  
“撒加！你这混蛋跑哪儿去了？！居然敢骗我？！别让我逮到你，否则我一定要你好看！！！”  
“加隆，冷静点，我的手机都要被你震坏了。放心吧，我等一下就回家。我们晚上见。”  
“你他妈的到底要去哪儿？！”  
“争取让你输得心服口服呀。”  
“最好九点前就回家，要不然我翻遍这座城市也要把你揪出来！”  
“记住了~乖，认真开车吧。”  
“喂？撒加！喂？！”  
（半小时后）  
“您好。我有预约。”  
“姓名？”  
“撒加*杰米尼。”  
“看看这些照片，您要看的是哪位？”  
“……这位。大卫*伊格内托。”  
“回答正确。1号停尸间。从那边走，连续过三道转门就是。”  
【作者乱入：伊格内托他曾经写过一首名叫《旋转》的诗~没错就是这么牵强！】

34 Love Potion  
“你是老板？”  
“是的，先生，您要点什么？”  
“有什么推荐吗？”  
“Love Potion，先生。里面放了伏特加，还有一丁点中国白酒，大家都很喜欢。”  
“就它吧。对了，这个杯垫是你这里的？”  
“没错，先生，这是我们特制的。”  
“你看清楚，它背面写着的明明是DOHKO'S Bar，可不是Shiryu's Bar。”  
“我知道。这里原本属于我的老师。”  
“你的老师？他人呢？”  
“他去世了，就在十年前的圣诞节……这是老师教我调的最后一款酒。请慢用，先生。”

35 钟形罩里的植物  
“说实话，撒加，我还以为已经没人知道伊格内托了呢。”  
“我很喜欢你刚才在电话里说的那句‘我开始哭泣之际，我就开始旋转。’你看，有趣的东西总会有读者。”  
“我父亲也喜欢这句诗，可他始终认为伊格内托最出色的句子是‘我正在看着世界的葬礼。’”  
“阿瑞斯先生，你不是特地找我来这里讨论诗歌的吧？”  
“不。我是希望你能帮我说服城户小姐，父亲他真的已经不在了。”  
“他的骨灰盒是空的。”  
“我知道。请把这个带回去。我相信你能明白，也能最终说服城户小姐。”  
“它能证明令尊已经去世？”  
“是的，它可以。”

36 袖扣  
“打扰二位。”  
“你是谁？”  
“这不重要。我只想问问这位先生，你的袖扣是定制的吗？”  
“你想干什么？”  
“是这样……我的，呃……partner，他就要过生日了，我想给他一个惊喜。”  
“你本来想说Lover吧？不用不好意思。”  
“阿布，你真犀利。”  
“谢谢夸奖。迪斯。”  
“……可以告诉我了么？”  
“这东西是一位前辈留下来的。”  
“你们俩居然认识史昂*阿瑞斯？等等，那张照片上的人……应该就是你们俩吧？”  
“喂，你怎么会有这张照片的？”

37 彩绘玻璃  
“喂，加隆，你在哪儿？”  
“酒吧。我意外碰到照片里那两个人了。”  
“……都跟你说了我们不是。”  
“袖扣可骗不了人，还有，你们的眼睛。即便再乔装改扮，原本的眼神也很难改变。”  
“加隆，你肯定猜不到穆给了我什么！”  
“跟你说过别卖关子！……等等，你居然又瞒着我去跟那个讨厌的家伙见面了？！”  
“……他给了我一盆植物。”  
“一盆植物？”  
“我把它带回家，丢进了显影液。叶子就变成了照片。”  
“什么？”  
“是SS大教堂。”  
“……你当心点，撒加，这里面说不定有诈。我会尽快赶过去。”  
“知道了，放心吧。”

38 我爱甜甜圈  
“嗨，迪斯叔，阿布叔……咦，紫龙哥，他们俩在干嘛？”  
“Kiki！过来，他们在办事。”  
“哎？可迪斯叔和阿布叔答应过今天要带我去吃甜甜圈的！”  
“……呵，这回没话可说了吧？二位，这小鬼我认识，他是史昂的孙子，看起来他跟你们很熟络嘛，这还不够说明你们和史昂的关系吗？”  
“迪斯，我早跟你说过不要和那小鬼约在这里了。”  
“又不是我的错。”  
“二位，我没有恶意，只不过有个小小的问题而已。”  
“什么问题？”  
“史昂那老头真的死了吗？”

39 碧绿色的兔子  
“您好，神父，我正在找绘着这幅图案的窗户。”  
“愿主保佑。请跟我来。”  
“您要带我去哪儿？”  
“这边。请走到走廊尽头。最后一间屋子里就会找到答案。”  
“谢谢。”  
（五分钟后）  
“加隆……”  
“撒加？出什么事了？”  
“我正看着……”  
“看着什么？”  
“史昂的尸体。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“没错。史昂死了。可看起来似乎刚死不久的样子……他的口腔里有苦杏仁的味道……还有……”  
“还有？”  
“他的胸口，放着一只草编的兔子。”

40 冲冠一怒为红颜  
“小鬼，过来。”  
“干嘛？”  
“贵鬼，别理这家伙。”  
“我买甜甜圈给你吃。要多少就买多少。”  
“真的？”  
“当然。只要你回答我的问题。”  
“贵鬼！”  
“呃……迪斯叔，你看起来好凶啊。要不，我就吃一个，一个行吗？”  
“……你这个馋嘴的小混蛋。”  
“小鬼，我问你，你爷爷什么时候开始不在家过圣诞节的？”  
“呃……我三岁那年吧……爷爷好像发了很大的火，然后就走了……我吓得哭了一晚上。”  
“你今年多大？”  
“十三。”

41 梦境  
“撒加，我回来了！真没想到，史昂老头竟然真死了？简直像做梦一样。”  
“还是个噩梦。”  
“你百分之百确定那是史昂的尸体？”  
“我已经给委托人打了电话，告诉她史昂的确死了。”  
“我想她的噩梦可以到此结束了。”  
“不一定，城户光政付的那笔钱可还没找到……”  
“……喂，我总觉得你看起来好像很虚弱啊，撒加，要不今晚我来照顾你一下？”  
“加隆。”  
“怎么？别那么忸捏嘛，我保证你会很舒服的！”  
“看样子你的白日梦还没醒。”  
“切……”

42 脑残粉  
“Hi，老板，我又来了。哦，这是撒加。”  
“我是他哥哥。”  
“来两杯Love Potion吗？”  
“对。”  
“上次那两个人，他们不来了？”  
“自从跟您见过以后就再也没来过了，先生。”  
“现在坐在他们位子上的人是谁？”  
“……嗨，我叫星矢。”  
“我靠，你小子耳朵很灵啊！”  
“呵呵，因为我总在这里偷听，练出来的。”  
“偷听？偷听什么？”  
“史昂大人的计划呀。”  
“计划？”  
“是啊，你们不知道吗？他们可是行骗的天才！我是他们的超级粉丝！”  
“……呃，好吧，现在说说看你都听到过什么？”

43 手机短信  
“撒加，你的手机响了。”  
“……是委托人的短信。”  
“她还想要什么？”  
“看起来，她至少并不满足于史昂已死这个事实。”  
“喂，星矢，你刚才说史昂一伙人是‘世界上最伟大的骗子’，但他们从不杀人，对吧？”  
“城户光政被杀的时候，他们都已经带着骗到手的五十万回来了，我可以证明。”  
“你居然还知道城户财团？”  
“呃……”  
“他喜欢城户纱织。”  
“啊？你……你怎么知道的？！”  
“你钱包里有她的照片。走吧穷小子，我们带你去见公主。”  
“喂，你什么时候拿了我的钱包啊？！！！”

44 相爱相杀  
“城户小姐。”  
“啊，你们来了。这位是谁？”  
“星矢。我们的人证。”  
“哦？所以，你能证明爷爷并非死于史昂他们的阴谋？”  
“是……是的……他们……其实只想从城户老爷这儿骗点儿钱，他们从来不杀人的，小姐。”  
“那么，到底谁害死了我爷爷？”  
“如果我们猜得不错……恐怕是阿瑞斯夫人。”  
“什么？”  
“她爱史昂。可惜，她的爱过了头，甚至已经到了……”  
“想让他死的地步。”  
“好吧，我就接受你们的假设，但是，我要听到她亲口承认。否则，你们连一分钱的酬劳也拿不到。”  
“您还真有城户世家的魄力啊……大小姐。”

45 家庭暴力  
“阿瑞斯先生，你好。”  
“你们来做什么？”  
“有几件事，想跟你探讨。”  
“首先，如你先前所说，史昂先生已经过世，城户小姐现在也知道了。”  
“我早就说过……”  
“你知道那部电影原本的结局吗？”  
“……母亲先杀了父亲的情人，然后又杀了父亲，最后，她自杀了，她的鲜血染红了留给儿子的樱桃派。”  
“……真是一场人间惨剧。”  
“那又怎样？你们要暗示什么？”  
“……穆，让他们进来吧。”  
“母亲！”

47 焦躁  
“母亲，您的身体不好，还是回楼上去休息吧。”  
“阿瑞斯先生，你的孝心真让人感动。”  
“加隆，你这在讽刺我吗？”  
“哦？虽然不知道你怎么做到的，但是……你似乎的确能轻易分辨出我们。”  
“那又怎么样？” “也就是说，你很清楚第二次与你见面时拿走拓本的人并不是‘加隆’，而是‘撒加’。看来你也特地向夫人说明了这一点，这样她派去抢拓本的管家先生才不会弄错啊。”  
“你到底在说什么？这些不关我母亲的事！”  
“……没关系的，穆。”  
“母亲？！”  
“我明白你的苦心。你大概认为，那份证据落在我手里，总好过最后落入城户纱织的手里。可是你看，现在史昂他不还是死了么……”  
“母亲，您……竟然真的这么恨父亲吗……”

48 毒  
“你们两位猜得没错。事到如今，我也没什么可隐瞒的了。”  
“阿瑞斯夫人？”  
“我下了毒。”  
“您是指水银？”  
“不，那是史昂自己设下的抽身之计。我说过，他是这世界上最优秀的骗子。他们成功骗得城户光政花大价钱去资助考察一个根本不存在的史前洞窟。”  
“根本不存在？”  
“那完全是他的团队虚构出来的。”  
“拿到钱之后，他就伪装成慢性中毒身亡？”  
“城户财团自然就不会再找他的麻烦。”  
“可是……”  
“没错。我下毒杀了城户光政，就在他刚刚给钱之后。”

49 和平使者  
“城户财团绝不会吃这种亏。”  
“史昂也知道。但他早就已经想好了诈死这一招。”  
“您很清楚他没有死，所以才要逼他现身，而且还要赶在城户纱织查清真相之前……这样才是完美的借刀杀人。”  
“可是穆这个孩子……他从小就一心想为我们两人调停，就像个小天使一样，我真的不忍心看他左右为难。所以说，还多亏了你们俩。”  
“我们？”  
“是你们帮我一路追查到了史昂的藏身之处啊。”  
“……阿瑞斯夫人，恕我直言，难道您心里的小天使儿子从没跟你说起过一盆植物吗？” “穆……他在……说什么？” 

50 以假乱真  
“加隆，如果换做是你……难道你会亲手帮母亲去杀死父亲吗？”  
“所以你才每次都特地把线索留给我们，借此把你母亲和城户纱织的注意力都吸引到我们身上？阿瑞斯先生，你的确用心良苦啊！”  
“我以为母亲只想再见到父亲，而城户纱织只想确认父亲已经死了。我只不过希望你们能顺水推舟。”  
“所以……让你交出那盆植物的人其实是……？”  
“父亲让我把它交给你们。并且……要提前把叶片上显示的地点透露给母亲。”  
“……什么？！穆，你是说……他早就知道我要去杀他？那他为什么还要喝下那杯水……”  
“……如果我不死，你会在我的‘尸体’面前承认是你杀了童虎吗？”  
“史昂？！怎么……怎么会是你？！”

51 养成游戏  
“……穆，你竟然这样对你的母亲？你竟然联合史昂一起骗我？！”  
“他从不想骗你。这是我们父子俩打的赌。”  
“你们赌了什么？”  
“看你是不是一定要置我于死地。说实话，穆这个孩子始终都不愿意相信这一点，哪怕你为了拿到那套可以作为我的罪证的拓本，不惜指使管家去对别人下杀手……”  
“母亲……”  
“穆，那是因为……是他先背叛了我啊！”  
“够了，伊莲娜。这样对穆不公平。他从一开始就不该作为我们之间的筹码。”  
“你以为自己是谁？史昂，当初是谁要和我一起建立家庭的？是谁让穆一点点变成筹码的？！”  
“……所以，这场游戏该结束了。”

52 自虐成狂  
“伊莲娜，这十年来，我们都太痛苦了。”  
“你以为我是为什么？！”  
“无论如何，你不该杀了童虎。我和他的关系不是你想象的那样。”  
“你以为我会再相信你？不，史昂，十年前的圣诞节，你走出家门的那一刻，我就选择再也不相信你了。”  
“而我这十年来总在不停地说服自己……不是你。我每晚都能回忆起第一次见你的情景……你明明那么纯真美丽……算了，伊莲娜，我们都在折磨自己。到此为止吧。”  
“……史昂……你可真狠心啊。”

54 昙花  
“穆……你看，我的那盆花开了。”  
“母亲？您说什么？”  
“就在那里。雪白的花朵，好美啊。”  
“阿瑞斯夫人！您要去哪里？”  
“我看见我的花开了。史昂，你还记得吗，这是我们去度蜜月的时候带回来的。还从来都没开过花呢。”  
“伊莲娜？……等等！你要做什么？！”  
“记住，我的葬礼，也要在那座教堂。那是……我们结婚的地方。”

55 安魂曲  
“撒加，你说阿瑞斯夫人从哪里搞来那么多氰化钾？”  
“……我好像看见史昂来参加她的葬礼了。”  
“喂，城户纱织会不会也派人来啊？要是那小丫头又起了什么疑心……”  
“好了，安静点。就算你对阿瑞斯夫人有意见，至少稍微尊重一下莫扎特吧。”

56 梦想与奇迹  
“史昂先生。”  
“撒加，加隆，说起来，你们看到我的时候好像并不惊讶。”  
“兔子预示着‘复活’节。”  
“绿色代表希望和生命。”  
“……真不愧是城户纱织请来的人，联想能力一流嘛。”  
“我们不会告诉委托人的。如果城户光政不贪心，也就不会破财，而杀人的事又的确与您无关。”  
“哦，多谢理解。”  
“您接下来有什么计划？”  
“实现一个长久以来的梦想。”  
“是什么？”  
“卖掉埃菲尔铁塔。”  
“听起来很有趣，我们期待着您再次创造奇迹。再会。”  
“再会吧，小伙子们。”

FIN

附赠番外一篇：

一树梨花压海棠  
“穆，你真的把阿瑞斯家的东西都给了城户纱织？”  
“不，父亲，事实上，您和母亲的婚前协议……我早就知道。如果没有母亲的同意，任何转让都没有法律效力。我想，城户小姐有朝一日得知真相，恐怕会感到很失望。”  
“不愧是我的儿子。将来这个团队也要靠你带领了。”  
“是，父亲。”  
“现在，让我想想怎么奖励你才合适吧~我的穆哟~~~”  
“父亲……”  
【是的这篇番外的CP就是像你想的那样！O(∩_∩)O~】

全文完结~~~


End file.
